The cell plate is a disc-like structure that is present only in dividing plant cells. Since cell plates are found only in plant cells, it is hoped that herbicides which directly and specifically block or interfere with cell plate development will be specific to plants and less hazardous to animals that may be exposed to such herbicides. Unfortunately, identifying such herbicides is hampered by a scarcity of tools and methods for rapidly and easily monitoring the effect of such herbicides on cell plate development.
Currently cell plate development is examined using phase contrast microscopy. However, some of the early stages of cell plate formation are difficult to examine using this tool. Cell plate development is also monitored by microscopic techniques in which the cells are first fixed and then incubated with aniline blue to stain the callose polysaccharide, which is a component of the cell wall. However, because callose is not deposited on the cell plate until the later stages of cell plate development, this technique also is not useful to monitor the early stages of cell plate formation and development.
Thus, it would be desirable to have additional tools and methods for examining the early stages of cell plate formation particularly in determining the effect of herbicides on cell plate development. Tools that do not require fixation or staining or other lengthy steps would also be desirable.